1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates generally to holding and closing devices and methods, and more particularly to reusable apparatuses for securing flexible items and containers such as socks, plastic bags and the like, and for holding items such as clothes, tools, utensils, wires, and cables in a desired location and spacing.
2. Background Art
An effective general-purpose radially slitted holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,610, to Fish. Unfortunately, that holder is not optimal in that all perforations in the central membrane of the holder connect to a single access hole. The radially slitted holder of the present invention provides a second access hole through which a rigid or flexible connector, such as a one-half or one-inch tagging barb (commonly known in the art), may be fastened.
It has heretofore only been known in the art to deploy radially slitted holders entirely by hand. With the method and facilitating apparatus of the present invention, such holders may be deployed onto flexible objects more efficiently than solely by hand, as known heretofore.